Things Change
by Katlyn R
Summary: Chapter Four Finally up! The main surviving outsiders' children. Told through the eyes of Sodapop's youngest while her and her friends are in High School
1. Chapter One

a/n1: The very first 'Outsiders' fic. Okay, this is basically a story about the main surviving outsiders (Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, Sodapop and Ponyboy, in age order)'s children. It also briefly explains about the original outsiders wives and current lives. A couple of things to take notice to:  
  
A) In the movie, they did state that Socs were from the South Side and Greasers from the North, but I follow the book, where it states that Greasers are from the East Side, and Socs the West.  
  
B) I know that 'The Outsiders' was meant to take place in Oklahoma, but, to me, it just didn't seem realistic, so I changed it to New York, which just seems more worthy of the novel.  
  
C) I know that Angela Shepard was a bitch and that people will say she never would end up with Ponyboy, but I, for some reason, liked her. Ya don't like it? Don't read it.  
  
D) Thoughts in **  
  
Well, on with the story.   
  
*;*;*;*;*;*;*;**;*;*;*;*;*;*;**;*;*;*;*;*;*;**;*;*;*;*;*;*;**;*;*;*;*;*;*;**;*;*;*;*;*;*;*  
  
Cara Curtis, easily the most desired sophomore of Lincoln High School, was sitting in Mr. Capella's math class, chewing on the cap of her pen. She was sitting nearest the window, causing the wind to blow her blonde hair into her face. Her hand flew to push the hair behind her ear, triggering her pen to drop and draw ink on her olive green bungee pants. She cursed herself under her breath, knowing that stain would probably never come out. She had the same clumsiness as her father, Sodapop Curtis.   
  
Under all aspects she was a whole lot like her father. She had the same light blonde hair, same dark brown eyes. Same structured nose and clear complexion. Everyone always said, upon meeting her and her father, that it was incredible how much similarity there was between them. It was the same with her eldest brother, Sodapop Patrick Curtis Jr. It was even harder to tell the two Sodapop's apart sometimes.   
  
She smiled to herself, thinking of how overprotective that particular brother was of her. She had another brother, and a sister. All three of them are twenty-two, they're triplets. Sodapop Jr. was born first, then her sister Nicole, and then her other brother, Tommy. Tommy and Nicole are much more like Cara's mother, Sandy Curtis.   
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the bell bring her back to earth. * There goes second period, onto third. * She thought to herself, grabbing her books and walking out of the classroom. She walked through the halls stopping every so often, to talk to people, smile at some, and wave at others. She met up with one of her two best friends, her cousin, Jesse Curtis. Jesse was her Uncle Darry and Aunt Monica's youngest son. He had a sister, Katrina, who was five years older than him, and a brother, Robbie, who was eleven years older than him. Robbie was already married with a two-year-old little girl, and Katrina was recently engaged. Her other best friend, Eric Matthews, was probably catching a smoke in a random bathroom. Eric and Jesse were only two of the many children of the tight-knit family that she was part of. Eric had a little brother and an older sister. Jen was in her freshman year of college, and Sean was in the sixth grade.  
  
Cara often thought about how much they actually were like they're parents. Cara and her brother, Soda, were just like their father, and Nicole and Tommy were just like her mother. Eric could not be more like his father, Cara's Uncle Two-Bit, the non-stop comedian, and Jen was like her mother, Aunt Cathy, tough but smart -and not just street smart, school smart too. Sean was more like both of them.   
  
Jesse was like his father, just a little better at showing his feelings. Katrina was like her father too. Actually, so was Robbie, none of them were too much like their mother.   
  
"So, how was Capella today?" Jesse spoke up first.  
  
"Boring as hell."   
  
"Of course. Why even ask?" He walked down the opposite hallway, having to go to Global History, while Cara was heading for Spanish class. She went back to thinking about her family. Joey, her Uncle Ponyboy and Aunt Angela's oldest and only son, wasn't much like his parents, but like his Uncle Tim and Uncle Curly. He liked fighting, and was tough as hell. Their second child, the first girl, Rachel, is just like Aunt Angela, a total girly-girl, and pretty damn tough. She even looks just like her.  
  
Now, Anika, Uncle Ponyboy and Aunt Angela's youngest, was also one of Cara's favorites. She was four years younger than Cara, but one of her closest friends. Anika looked just like her father, but with hair like Cara's, blonde and straight. She acted just like her father, too. Smart, intellectual, and sometimes kept to herself. Anika was one of the most determined people Cara knew. She had her whole academic career planned out. Valedictorian , full scholarship to the University of Guttengen, one of the oldest colleges in the world, majoring in archeology and anthropology.   
  
Cara walked into Senora Ramirez's Spanish 3 classroom. The blonde sat down in the front seat nearest the door (being seated in alphabetical order), and started a chitchat conversation with Angelina Deanly, (known by all as 'Lina), a girl from Brumly. Brumly was the middle-class town, but they boys tried to be tough hoods like the boys from the East Side. Especially 'Lina's brother, Michael. He was the Brumly boys leader, and unlike most Brumly boys, was about as tough as the East Side boys.   
  
The bell rang again, and Senora Ramirez started up the class. While Senora Ramirez started going through the 'Ellos' forms of 'estar', Cara went back to her family-similarity thinking. Amy Randle, her Uncle Steve and Aunt Evie's oldest, was just like her father, looks and personality. Matthew Randle was like his father in looks and toughness. Especially in toughness. Amy was great with cars, and could hot-wire faster than anyone. Matt was a little clumsy in the car area.   
  
"Miss Curtis!" Senora Ramirez snapped, knocking Cara out of her thoughts with a bump.  
  
"Uh, what?"   
  
"Miss Curtis, will you ever pay attention in class?"  
  
"Nope." she answered, her instinctive sarcasm and rebellious attitude showing.   
  
"Detention, Curtis." Senora Ramirez said, making Cara roll her eyes.   
  
"Already got detention with Jackson."  
  
"Then tomorrow."   
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday."  
  
"Then Monday."  
  
"Sounds like fun." She said, smiling sarcastically.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what are our plans for this weekend?" Amy Randle asked, sitting on the hood of Eric Matthews' '92 Camry, picking at her nail polish. "God knows if I come home drunk one more time my parents are gonna kill me."   
  
"Amy, that's why you have to learn to sneak in. Pick anything; windows, back door, front door. As long as your parents don't see you, you're in for the gold." Cara stated. "I'm a year younger than you, and I even know that."   
  
"That's because you're a bad-ass."  
  
"Yeah, no shit. If that's not stating the obvious."  
  
"Your parents don't care if you come home wasted?" Eric Matthews asked, snatching Amy's drink from her hand, and shortly afterwards cursing it for being diet.   
  
"They would if they knew." Jesse answered for her.   
  
"Any of you guys got a smoke?" Amy asked, taking one from Eric as he offered it. She did, however, produce a light of her own.  
  
"Homecoming's tomorrow." Cara said, leaning back on the hood of the car.  
  
"Who are we playing?" asked Amy.  
  
"Kennedy High." Jesse answered, one of the captains of varsity football.  
  
"That should be a easy win." Cara said, seeing previous games against Kennedy High School.  
  
"Not any more, they've built up a good defense, me and Eric have been watching them practice and they're not as bad as they used to be."  
  
"Come on, when was the last time we lost homecoming? Everyone in school has so much spirit for the blue and gray that we never lose."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't be so sure of yourselves until after the game."  
  
"After we win the game" Cara corrected him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all recognizable names, places, things, incidents and characters do not belong to me.  
  
It was pretty funny actually, cuz I had been writing this story for a month now, and hadn't been on FF.N for a while, and I was planning to open a 'Outsiders' category for this fic. And I come back, and someone beat me too it! Well, anyway if that person's reading this, I read your two poems about dear ol' Dally, and I really liked them!  
  
This is gonna be the first chapter of many, that is, if people like it. I'm giving this a week from today to get at least 15 good reviews before I continue, or if I get one or two great reviews I'll continue.  
  
Coming up (possibly) next: the homecoming game, and the after-party 


	2. Chapter Two

1 Title: Detentions, Homecomings and Parties 2/?  
  
Genre: General/humor (future romance and drama)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Phoebe  
  
2 Sent Out: December , 2001  
  
Summery: Second part of 'Detentions, Homecomings and Parties'. You see whether or not Cara was right in saying they would definitely win, find a little bit of back round information of Amy, meet some of the children of the original 'Outsiders' characters, and we see the party (where everybody gets drunk and makes out with random people ( ).  
  
A/N: Well, I got some pretty good reviews, so I'm continuing. And I cannot tell ya'll (No, I don't live in Texas, I live in New York, but the 'ya'll' seemed to fit) how happy I am now that FFN is accepting Word Documents, finally! Italics, Bolds and Colors, oh my! Oh, and also for the list of things to take notice to, go see the authors note on chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all recognizable names, places, things, incidents and characters do not belong to me.  
  
By the way people- I have a beta-reader for my Harry Potter fics, but I really need one for my Outsiders fics (this series included). So, if you're interested, please e-mail me at PrincessBride35@aol.com Thanks!  
  
And, since FF.N is now charging money for author alert, if you want me to let you know when I post new chapters, tell me and leave your e-mail address in the review. (  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Stupid, canceled, Homecoming parade." Amy muttered, sipping the French vanilla cappuccino from Dunkin Donuts, which she had bought ten minutes earlier for half price after flirting with the guy behind the counter. It did not, however, serve its purpose of warming her up in the chilly Saturday afternoon. The parade had been cancelled, due to the downpour of rain that morning, but the game was still on. The rain had cleared up, but the wind was practically unbearable.  
  
"What time is it?" Eric asked, remembering that they had to be at the football field an hour earlier than everyone else for warm-ups. Eric and Jesse, only being sophomores, normally would have only been on Junior Varsity teams, but they played good enough to be accepted onto Varsity, therefore playing in Homecoming.  
  
"Quarter to one." Jesse said, glancing down at his watch. "C'mon, we better get going."  
  
*  
  
  
  
Amy and me were sitting on the curb, waiting for the perfect time to go. Right in the middle of not being so early that looked like losers, and being so late that we had to stand for the whole game 'cause we couldn't find any seats. Amy was smoking and I was leaning back onto the fence leading into the vacant lot. My smoking habits are very limited. The only times that I smoke is when I'm nervous, or scared, or upset and have to calm down, or when I'm about to get into a fight with someone, trying to look tough. Amy's been addicted since she was thirteen. Amy used to be a little chubbier than she is now. Now she's tall, thin and model material. But she was a little chubby, which is one of the reasons that she started smoking in the first place. Smoking supposedly makes you lose weight, and with that on top of the fact that almost everyone in this town smokes, (with me and Jesse as an exception) she was practically destined to be a smoker. One of the reasons she doesn't try to quit is that she's afraid of getting overweight again.  
  
"Feel like going now?" I heard Amy asked, glancing down at her silver and gold watch that she snatched off some Soc after the girl put it in her locker during gym class. She was pretty stupid to leave her locker un-locked with plenty of girls like Amy and me in the school.  
  
"Sure." I answered. "Looking forward to the party tonight?"  
  
"Of course." Amy said with a slight giggle. "We better win, damnit."  
  
  
  
*  
  
Halfway through the second quarter we were up by twelve points and it looked as if we would win once again. My throat was killing me from screaming so loud and my legs were tired because me and Amy had been running back and forth between the bleachers on either side, and were yelling 'Go Colts' on the opposing teams side, getting their fans pretty pissed off (Amy and me have a weird sense of fun).  
  
At the moment I was sitting next to Amy one the uncomfortable metal bleachers (my ass was seriously starting too hurt) watching the kick-liners do their act during half time. They were really pretty good, and by the time they were done they guys were out and ready on the field.  
  
No one was scoring any point for a period of about fifteen minutes or so we started getting kinda bored.and cold. I looked around and saw Gwen Shepard sitting about two rows above me. She had curly brown-red hair that stretched just below her chest. Gwen was stretched out with her head resting on the bleacher above her. She was holding a beer that was resting on her stomach, and me, feeling like getting the party started early, told Amy I'd be right back and walked up and plopped myself down next to her. She didn't notice me until I sat down, but when she did she turned her head to me and smiled the smile that everyone loved her for. It was the kind of smile that made you want to be her friend, it was so damn friendly.  
  
"Cara! Finally, I've been looking for you for like the past two fricken' weeks, where the hell have you been?" She exclaimed, passing me a beer from a cooler one of her friends must have brought.  
  
"Same place as I always am Gwen. What the hell do ya want from me now?" I asked, sarcastically, popping the top off it and drinking some.  
  
"Okay, my friend, Nick, ya know; black hair, kinda tall, oh, what the hell am I doing? You know him." I nodded at this point, "Well he is really, and I mean really, into you. And I know you're not with anyone right now-  
  
"Definitely." I said, cutting her off.  
  
"What?" She asked, looking a little taken aback.  
  
"Gwen, Nick is hot, really hot, and he is so sweet and so cute. Plus, he is really tough (which is like a requirement for me), so, definitely."  
  
She looked very pleased, because with a tiny squeal she smiled again and hugged me. I hugged her back, with a "Is he out of jail yet?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Turns out, luckily, Nick was out of jail. He had been jailed for a few months for knocking up a liqueur store with a couple of his buddies. He was charged with armed robbery (I think he had a blade on him), but Nick pulled a lot of stuff like that, which I have to say, I admired.  
  
Nick O' Connor was a senior in High School (Gwen was a sophomore, like me), he wasn't too smart, but he wasn't stupid either. He was pretty much average in school, unlike me, I'm pretty stupid. I just don't care about school, it doesn't really seem that important. Amy and Jesse would argue with me for sure, but I think that Eric would partially agree.  
  
So, turns out, I was right (of course). We did win the game, and since a good party can't really start until about nine or ten, and it was only five thirty, we had a few hours to spare. Amy and me went and stood outside the locker rooms waiting for Eric and Jesse to come out of the locker room. They came out at the same time, both pretty damn happy, and Eric picked me up and swung me around until I felt downright nausea, but I was laughing the whole time. When he finally put me down I saw Jesse smiling broadly with his hands in his back pockets and Amy was jumping up and down in circle, making a fool of herself.  
  
We stood there for about a half hour hangin' out until we made our way over to the bleachers and sat down there. They were empty of people, but there was garbage everywhere with blue and gray streamers everywhere. The sun was setting in the west, and we were still talking about the game. I laid down and put my head in Jesse's lap, and folding my arms over me. My stomach was exposed, as it was all day, from my short zipper up, gray sweatshirt that showed my white t-shirt underneath. I brushed a little dirt off my jeans before closing my eyes and listening to the rest of them talking.  
  
I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Jesse was nudging me and saying my name. I opened my eyes to see that the sun had fully set and the moon was already up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, seeing that Amy and Eric were already up and starting down the bleacher steps, while Jesse was waiting for me to get up.  
  
I stood and stretched out, still rubbing my eyes. We caught up with Eric and Amy, and then we were all on our way to Jared Douglass' house. Lots of kids have parties after homecomings, but only one is usually really good. And since Jared definitely throws the best parties, that's where we were headed. We hopped the school fence and came out on Webster Avenue, and Jared's house was only about three blocks down.  
  
You could tell there was a party going on from just two blocks away. Blink-182 could be heard already, and talking and yells stretched the distance to us. Amy already had a cigarette in her mouth and me, feeling like one too, borrowed one off of her.  
  
By the time we got there, there was already someone puking out front and a fight had already started. We walked past the fights and the empty beer bottles on the grass. The second you walked into the house, you could smell the strong sense of alcohol, pot and cigarettes smoke. I scanned the part of the house that I could see at the moment for some familiar faces. I saw Gwen Shepard doing shots with her cousin and best friend, Benny, and her brother, Corey. I told the guys that I'd catch up with them later, and made my way over to them.  
  
I've been good friends with Gwen since kindergarten; when she was known as 'Gwenie' and wore a frilly dress with Mary-Jane shoes. Over the years she had begun to live up more and more to the Shepard Legacy. In seventh grade she had begun her talent of stealing things, and in eighth grade she had gotten drunk for the first time. She sneaks out a lot and gets wasted, and usually I go with her incase she drinks too much and passes out or something. She never asks me to do it, but I worry about her, she's not very responsible. I'm just scared that someone's gonna slip something into her drink, or wait till she passes out from drinking too much, and rape her. It wouldn't be the first time it happened to someone in this town. I wouldn't worry about her tonight, though, because if she was with Benny and Corey, they would make sure nothing happened to her.  
  
She saw me coming and waved right before throwing her head back with a tequila shot. Ready to join into the fun, I sat down and grabbed one of the filled shot glasses and threw one back myself, shuddering at the strong taste. She slapped me five, laughing, and grabbed the tequila bottle, filling up the glasses again. I knew that Benny hated doing shots with a passion, the first time he got wasted was when he was doing shots, and I've never seen a person looking so miserable. He threw up, passed out, had a horrible hangover, and he got grounded on top of it. Ever since then he just stuck with beer.  
  
I noticed that Corey's eyes were a little blood shot and he seemed to be laughing a bit too much, so I suspected that he was already stoned, and he just didn't want to chase it with shots. My thoughts were confirmed when he got up mumbling that he was going to go find some food because he was 'damn hungry'.  
  
"Okay," Gwen started, "Before you get drunk and I get any more drunk-" she smiled here, "we have to go find Nick. Later Benny! " She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I turned my head and smiled at Benny, who smiled back before going to hang with Billy Weiss.  
  
"Aiight," she said in her strong Brooklyn accent. I never understood why hers seemed to be so much stronger than anyone else's. "Now we're gonna go find Nick so you two can fall in love and live happily ever after, k?"  
  
"Alright Gwen, whatever you say."  
  
"Damn straight whatever I say." She said, with a slight hint of laughter in her voice. Gwen had eyes like a hawk, so within a few minutes we had found him, and he looked pretty much like I remembered him, which was not bad at all. He had clean-cut midnight black hair, and really bright blue eyes. His cheeks had a natural rosy color to them, so he always looked as if he had just come in from the cold. He was smiling, showing off his dimples. He was wearing a white wife-beater with a black short- sleeved shirt over it, the buttons undone. His body was nicely chiseled, and was accompanied by jeans and sneakers. He had one hand in his back pocket, the other holding a beer bottle. I didn't recognize the guy he was talking with, but the guy must have said something funny, because Nick started laughing, which just added to his good features. It reminded me a bit of my brother, Sodapop's, laugh. It was like a contagious laugh. People say that I have a 'contagious laugh' too, but I haven't noticed.  
  
He saw Gwen, and said something to the guy he was talking too before walking over to see us. Him and Gwen started talking back and forth about Nick's time in prison, Gwen's previous boyfriend, things like that. After a few moments of me just standing there, Gwen changed the subject to me.  
  
"Aiight, Nick, this is the girl I've been telling you about. Nick O'Connor, this is Cara Curtis. Cara, this is Nick."  
  
"Hi." I said, a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Hey." He answered, in what seemed to have a bit more confidence than my greeting. We began talking back and forth briefly, with Gwen as a moderator.  
  
Once Gwen felt as if we could make it on our own, she left with a "Good luck and be careful." If you're wondering what she meant by 'be careful', as she left she discreetly placed something into my hand, in a way that only her and I knew anything about it. After she had left, I opened my hand a bit, and took a glance at what was in it. What I saw definitely made me hold back a laugh; only Gwen would slip a rubber into someone's hand on a blind date.  
  
Did I happen to mention that Gwen doesn't have the best reputation?  
  
*  
  
Thanks to these reviewers:  
  
Deb: Thanks! I was bored one day and actually did the math, and they would be at the exact age to have teenagers!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Same with me, I only had detention once before (I hate being a prep!).  
  
Coll: Thanks! I love compliments! (  
  
Duchess of York: Thank you so much! It's people like you who make me love to write!  
  
Jamie: Thank you so much, I will!  
  
Jas: thanks!  
  
Jasmine: thanks!  
  
Jenny: I love the Outsiders; it's my obsession!  
  
Keirse: Thanks, I will!  
  
Laya: Thanks, and no need to cross your fingers, here it is!  
  
Lorelai: Thank you so much!! Of course I'll continue!  
  
Maverick: I was thinking of doing that! But, first, I gotta get them doing something really bad.  
  
Mithua: Thank you so much! You need to know what happens? I need to know what happens in 'Always Be There For Me'!!  
  
Relaina: It's weird, I didn't even notice the similarity in that line till you pointed it out!  
  
Roxy: I'm like you, I don't write reviews unless I think the story's worth it, so thanks a lot!!  
  
WAZZUP GIRL: Thank you, I try to be funny, but sometimes I kinda suck at it! LoL!  
  
Yfandes: LoL! I had done the same thing like over a year ago! I had requested it to be made, but stupid thing said I had to have a fic to have the category created! Well, it's coming out now!  
  
  
  
Please review, I need reviews to continue ( Since I have a week off for Christmas (Merry Christmas everybody), I hope to have chapter three out before the year's out.  
  
Coming up in chapter three: We learn more about Nick, and we find out if Cara needs to use Gwen's, um, 'present' : )  
  
Later! (..review..) 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Things Change 3/?  
  
Author: Phoebe  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Possible, {but I don't think so} 'R')  
  
Date Sent Out: March 24, 2002  
  
Summary: More of the party, then the hangovers, and we find out more 'bout Nick and about Cara's family  
  
Disclaimer: No recognizable characters, names, places, objects, plots, or themes belong to me.  
  
  
  
This Fic is dedicated to Lorelai Anastasia, because I probably would have given up on this story a long time ago without her encouragement. And, thanks to her, I have so much support for my other fic ideas! Thanks so much, Lorelai!  
  
  
  
*  
  
I was really starting to like Nick. It wasn't one of those things that always happen in moves where the two people loved each other instantly; but it was good. Even though Nick is one of those kick-ass gang leader types, he really is sweet. For most guys, if they were hanging out with a girl that was a friend of Gwen's, with the ever-so-classy reputation, they would have tried something already.  
  
We were talking for a pretty long time, at least three hours, and it was like an exchange of life stories. He has two sisters; one older, Angelica, and one younger, Lily. His father, Pat O'Connor, worked as a manager at an auto shop along with Gwen's father, Tim Shepard. Angelica is twenty with a four year old son, James, and James' father has been in prison for the past three years. I could tell from the way that Nick was talking about James that he was more of a father figure to James than an uncle. He said how he never really took to James' father, Kenneth, and was secretly happy when he was locked up.  
  
Nick and Angelica were apparently very close, and still are. When Angelica told their parents that she was sixteen and pregnant, their father kicked her out of the house. That was when Nick started shoplifting; to support his sister. Shoplifting eventually led to break-ins, which eventually led to hold ups and jail. I could also tell from the way that Nick talked that he held a grudge against his father.  
  
When he asked me about my family, I felt guilty telling him of my completely functional family. I also wanted a interesting story to tell, so my mind wandered from my mother's pregnancy scare when she was sixteen or when a couple of my father's friends died or the story my brother told me of the only time that Eric's sister, Jen, tried acid and had a pretty bad trip. I decided to save my parent's story for another time, so I began to tell him of Jen's worst memory.  
  
"My family basically pretty normal, I mean, as normal as families can get. My family's all really close, like the majority of my family isn't really my biologically family. They were just really good friends of my dad that he grew up with, and now they're like uncles and aunts to me. Although, some I am really related to, like Jesse and Joey (he'll be a freshman next year.). We all get along real well, but some of us are just more, I don't know, I want to say rebellious, but they're not really rebelling against anything. Maybe they're simply more outgoing. Like Eric's sister, Jen, went through a really punky, bad-ass period when she was fifteen. I don't really remember that because I was only twelve and still in junior high, but my brother, Soda, told me a lot about that time.  
  
"Like one time, Jen was at a party with Soda, Jesse's sister, Katrina, my other brother, Tommy, and my sister Nicole. Tommy and Nicole were home from college, Soda was never exactly good enough to get into college, and Katrina was a high school senior. Maybe Jen was a little tipsy already, or maybe she just wanted to do something that no one else she was with had ever done. Someone offered her the acid, and, for whatever reason, she took it. She must have gotten an overdose, or, more likely, whoever made the acid was probably stoned themselves when they were making it.  
  
"Anyway, when it took affect, she started freaking out. She kept saying that she thought she was going die and that she was too scared to die. Soda was definitely not within view of her, because if he was he would never have let her take it." I paused here because I suddenly had this flashback of when I was eight and Soda was sixteen. I had some nightmare that I don't remember now, but I was scared for some reason and knew that if I woke up Nicole, who I shared a room with, she would just tell say 'shut up and let me sleep'. Tommy would probably just tell me that a nightmare was no big deal and to just go back to bed. I knew this already, so I automatically went to Sodapop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Soda?" I whispered. "Soda?" I asked louder this time. He grunted briefly in his response, slowly lifting one eyelid, showing the coffee brown eyes that were identical to mine.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a bad dream."  
  
"Come on." He said, throwing back the covers off him and letting me climb in. I did so, snuggling closer to him. "You want to talk about it?" I shook my head 'no', so he just threw one arm over me, telling me that he wouldn't fall asleep until he was sure that I was.  
  
Soda's always been like that. A knight in shining armor. The rescuer. The hero. He's not the smartest person around, but he has this trait that makes you want him to be around you all the time. You just feel so safe when you're around him, because he won't let anything bad happen to you. He'll do whatever he can to protect you. I knew Soda had always had a soft spot for me; the first picture that was ever taken of me was of an eight-year- old Sodapop cradling a small newborn in his arms.  
  
That's Soda, the ever-loving big brother. *  
  
  
  
*  
  
I realized that Nick was still paying attention to what I was about to say, so I began talking again. "Well, Soda was never into drugs, and he was never very smart, but he knew what to do. He always does. He would never take her to the hospital unless it was life or death, because that could just get her into a lot of trouble. Soda almost had to, though, because she was shaking a lot and he was real worried. I guess he knew that Jen just had to wait it out. .  
  
"Jen's told me this story also and she remembers that it was the scariest thing she's ever done in her life, that she kept thinking she was gonna die. I think that ever since then Soda and Jen have been closer, maybe it's just that Jen is thankful to Soda and Soda's just happy she's alive."  
  
I finished my story and looked at my watch at the same time. I realized that I was already fifteen minutes past curfew at quarter past midnight. I told Nick that I had to go but I'd see him at school Monday morning.  
  
Then he did something really sweet; he offered to walk me home.  
  
It was an easy fifteen minute walk which would make me ever later for my curfew, but I accepted anyway.  
  
*  
  
It was chilly for early October but I wasn't very cold. We didn't talk much on the way home, just small comments about the school or kids around town. When we did get to my house he walked me across the lawn and to my doorstep. I was trying to be quiet on the odd chance that my parents had fallen asleep and maybe they wouldn't realize I was late.  
  
"I really had a great time tonight." He said, in a slightly shy way.  
  
"Yeah, so did I." I responded, hoping that what I thought might happen would actually happen, and it did.  
  
He gently leaned and kissed me, a light, sweet kiss. I didn't object, and was about to push it further when he softly pulled away, smiled, and I broke into a smile myself. He said 'good night' and quietly walked off to the sidewalk and a down the street. I must have looked like an idiot just standing there watching him walk away. I quickly came to my senses and took my house key from my pocket and attempted as quietly as I could to open the door, still smiling. I gently pushed the door open, hoping beyond hope that my parents were asleep. I crept up the stairs, practically tip-toed past my parents room and into mine. Closing the door behind my and flipping the light switch, I let myself fall back onto my bed, reflecting over the nights events.  
  
I realized after a few seconds that I was *still* smiling and had to push myself to get ready for bed and actually go to sleep. I lay in the bed that night, attempting to fall asleep, but all I could think about was Nick.  
  
I was still smiling.  
  
*  
  
A/N: My full apologies for taking three months to get this chapter up, but school has been crazy. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the next three months are out ;) As always, please review, it makes me happy 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Things Change 4/?  
  
Author: Phoebe  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Possible, {but I don't think so} 'R')  
  
Date Sent Out: May 25, 2003  
  
Summary: Oh...dilemmas  
  
Disclaimer: No recognizable characters, names, places, objects, plots, or themes belong to me.  
  
A/N: Alright, guys, I am so fricken sorry. I know its been like over a year since I last updated, but I'm not gonna lie and say that I've been busy and all that crap, but, truthfully, I just forgot about it. But here it is; and hopefully I'll continuing updating, but remember, reviews never hurt!  
  
I woke up that next morning to the sound of someone walking around in my room. I opened my eyes, and there was Soda piling up my laundry.  
  
"Hey." I said, slowing opening my eyes.  
  
"Good, you're awake."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"My laundry, so I figured I do your's, too."  
  
"Thanks a lot, I hate doing it."  
  
"I know." He started to walk out of the room when something fell out of the pile of my clothes and he turned to pick it up. I was only half-awake, but I noticed that he was just standing there.  
  
"What is it-" Then I saw it. The condom that Gwen had given me had fallen out of my jeans pocket and right in front of my way over protective, still-thinks-I'm six-years-old brother.  
  
Now, I know my brother very well. There was only one thing he was going to do now- flip. This is it. My lifes over. Soda will never look at me again.   
  
I finally got the corage to look at him. He didn't look mad, or ashamed. Just....I dunno, just sad.  
  
He finally moved and shook his head a bit, and then walked out of the room.  
  
*No..no, no, no, no. This didn't happen. Didn't happen. Didn't happen. Totally didn't happen. I'm asleep. Totally asleep.*   
  
I went threw the covers off me, and slowly, unwillingly, went downstairs. I knew Soda wouldn't have told my mom (Dad was at work), he wouldn't purposely get me into major trouble. The stairs led into the living room on one side, and then dining room on the other. I went through the dining room and into the kitchen. Mom was in there, cooking something. She looked up when she heard me walk in.  
  
"Good morning, love. Sleep good?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom, where's Soda?"  
  
"Downstairs with the laundry, why?"  
  
"No reason." I said. I was really thirsty, so I opened the fridge. I pulled out a can of diet coke and popped it open.  
  
"Cara, its nine in the morning. Its not healthy to drink soda so early."  
  
"Its fine, Mom. I need the caffeine."  
  
I heard Soda coming up the from the basement. I want to race back to my room, but I didnt have time. He came through the door, saw I was there, but refused to look at me.   
  
Usually me and Soda are always joking around or wrestling or something, and since it was completely silent and akward, my mother noticed something was wrong right away. She looked from me to him, and back to me again.   
  
"Whats going on?" She said, with a stern face.  
  
"Nothing." I said, making my back upstairs. I heard my brother said that nothing was up. I knew, that she knew that we were lying, but she didn't push it.  
  
The phone rang and, needing to rant to someone, I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I said, rather annoyed.   
  
"Hi...Cara?" I heard a guy say. But it wasn't Jesse or Eric.  
  
"Um..yeah. Whose this?"  
  
"Oh hey. Its Nick." I immeaditly silently cursed myself out for being rude, but tried to make up for.  
  
"Oh, hey! How are you?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Cool. Listen, if you're not doing anything today, do you maybe wanna catch a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure, definitly."  
  
"Great, so how about I pick you up at like three?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you then."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye." Yes! Yay! So this day hasn't been a totally horror. But there still was that major problem...  
  
What the hell was I going to do? Wait....  
  
No...  
  
Oh no...  
  
How could I be so fucking stupid? My brother finds a condom in my room the same day the eighteen-year-old, been-to-jail-his-fair-share-of-times, gang leader Nick O'Connor. This was going to be horrible. Oh god, save me now.  
  
So, after talking to Amy for an hour and a half that afternoon, we had organized a plan. Well, half a plan, anyway. We decided that I would just forget about the Soda-dilemma while out with Nick and - well, that was the whole plan. We'll have to decide what to do with the Soda after I get back.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be honest, there wasn't much to report about the date with Nick. Except for the fact that he's perfect. Completely perfect.   
  
I was home by about eight, because he had to go and babysit his nephew, and I had a major problem at home to deal with (but, of course, Nick knew nothing about that).   
  
But, Soda wasn't there. He had gone back to his apartment. Goddamnit. Alright, so then there was no problem that could be dealt with tonight.   
  
I called up Eric, he's usually the one to know where the parties are. I usually never get drunk, but I needed to tonight. It was sunday night, so there wasn't really any parties, but Eric selflessly offered to get drunk with me. We met at the corner of the drug store, and Eric went into the liquer store. Happily, the liquer store was right next to the vacant lot. As soon as you ran out, you just walked right across the street to the liquer store. Which we had to do many times that night.  
  
We sat down and Eric popped open the tequilla bottle. "Starting strong, huh?" I said, laughing slightly regardless of my pending problems.   
  
Now, I don't often get drunk, but when I do, I get *really* drunk. Really. I don't remember much from that night, but I think Eric had to carry me home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two Months Later...  
  
Me and Soda never talked about what happened. See, sex doesn't exist in me and Soda's world. Its just something that happens outside of our relationship.   
  
But now onto the really interesting part; Nick, of course. Things were getting pretty serious. Really serious.  
  
We hung out everyday, usually at his house, since his parents weren't home in the afternoon. These 'hanging out' sessions usually turned to 'making out' sessions pretty fast. I mean, we haven't actually had sex yet, but we were close.  
  
The thing that I hate the most about myself is that the reason I'm not sleeping with him yet isn't that I don't feel ready; 'cause I do. Its the idea of the look on my brother's face if he ever found out. It would be like the end of me being his 'baby' sister.   
  
But, I've finally realized, that I need to do things for myself more often. I love Nick, a lot, and I want to be with him in that way. So, maybe the next time we hang out, something more than just making out will happen....  
  
A/N: So, what'd think? Now, you better review or Cara will come and kick your ass! :) 


End file.
